<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Intention Things by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975459">[Podfic] Intention Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War breaks out between Winry's productivity and Ed's capacity for distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Intention Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts">Binary_Sunset</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/979866">Intention Things</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal">Tierfal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss">An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Cover Art:</b> Photo by <a href="https://unsplash.com/@halgatewood">Hal Gatewood</a> on Unsplash
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Type</th>
    <th>Link</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
    <td>5 MB</td>
    <td>0:07:14</td>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>MP3</td>
    <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/intentionthings/Intention%20Things.m4b">[link to m4b]</a></td>
    <td>5 MB</td>
    <td>0:07:14</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>